postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wilson
Backstory Thomas grew up as an only child in Richmond, Virginia, with no family issues that could haunt him or anything. His dad went to work every day and coached his sports teams on the weekends, while his mother taught at the local school. Thomas had no troubles in life, and married his wife, Florence at the age of 23, and had a beautiful daughter when he was 24. Moving to Clayton North Carolina, Thomas Wilson worked for The Charlotte Observer as a Journalist. Writing articles about business, Thomas spent most of his time in the corporate office in Charlotte. Thomas would work from 9 to 5 every day, taking the daily commute back and forth from Charlotte to Clayton. When not at work, Thomas enjoyed spending time on the weekends with Florence and Lilly. Florence worked part time as a local librarian at the Clayton Library, allowing her and Lilly to spend more quality time together than Thomas got to with his daughter. This lack of time spent together between the family grew a tension that led to many fights between Thomas and Florence, and the the threat for divorce always in their minds. Thomas kept most of his focus on his writing as the tension grew more and more at home between him and his wife. He developed a slight drinking problem and hated himself for letting his family life get like this. Thomas and Florence loved each other still, but because of lack of communication, the two started to grow apart. As everything started, Thomas took Florence and Lilly into the city where help and refuge was promised. In the chaos of thousands heading into the city, Thomas lost his daughter to a walker when the family was surrounded. Thomas managed to fend off the walkers to save him and Florence at the least, but Florence was ungrateful, and blamed Thomas for their daughter’s death. Florence and Thomas however remained together for a while, leaving the city and memories of their daughter behind. When camped out one night, Thomas fell asleep and when he awoke the next day, Florence was gone along with the stuff they had collected, including food and weapons. All that Thomas had left what was on his back and a scarf that his daughter had been wearing when they left for the city. Thomas was sent into a wave of depression as he ventured out into the world, in search for supplies, weapons, refuge, his wife, and hope. Carolina's Medical Center Thomas Wilson is introduced living in one of the medical wings. When he notices the gun shots, he packs up his belongings and heads out with a old hospital gown covered in guts to mask out his stench. While he passes through the horde that was attracted by the gun shots, Thomas meets Jordan Moore, whom he gave a gut covered hospital gown to blend him into the crowd. Together, using Thomas' plan, the two males break car alarms in the parking lot which attracts the horde off the streets and into the gated parking lot. After circling around the back, the two locked the gate and closed the horde off from the streets. As the two were about to head off, they meet Daren Wessic, who approached them. Thomas took an immediate reaction, aiming his gun at the male, asking for his name and weapons to be surrendered for the time being. Inventory Click expand to view inventory: * Automatic Shotgun (Remington) * Water Bottle * Lilly's old scarf * Hunting Knife * Beanie Hat * Back Pack * Messenger Bag * 9 Rounds * Lighter * Trail Mix * Bottle of Whiskey Category:Characters